Little Family Get Together
by Lady Nakosha
Summary: When the yearly family reunion arrives, tension between two sisters goes out of control, SereDar develop sexual feelings, and throw womanizer, Seiya, into the mix...Who knew a reunion could hold so many possibilities?
1. Chapter 1

Little Family Get Together  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lady Nakosha  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
Author's Note: Well, well, well. A new story has been posted! I just got a brainstorm while reading another story and I had to write it down. This little writing thing I'm having now probably won't last long, but I've got to savor it while I can! Read and review please!  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
Summary: Serena is the smart ass and the blond beauty the family. Darien, Serena's (older) sister's fiancée finally meets the infamous sister at a reunion. Serena and Darien get into a verbal quarrel and more than sparks fly between the two...  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
(I wouldn't have it any other way...)  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
"Oh no. Oh no, oh no!" Denise Tsukino groaned as she began banging the phone receiver on the countertop beside her.  
  
"Denise? Denise, what's wrong?" Horror struck Darien. "Your family is all right, right? My family is okay, right? Right?" He said, this time more urgently.  
  
Denise transformed from wild to calm, as if nothing happened. She put the receiver back into its cradle and gave Darien a strained smile. "No one is hurt."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"We have to go to a family reunion."  
  
"Oh." Relief washed over him. "What time? When? I--"  
  
Denise folded her hands over her lap. Darien noticed that her fingers were shaking. "My sister is going to be there."  
  
Darien furrowed his brow in confusion. "Well, that's good. What's her name again? Stephanie? Se--"  
  
"Serena." Denise interrupted. Darien couldn't understand why she was so...like she was acting.  
  
"Denise, tell me what's wrong." Worry lingered in his voice.  
  
"My sister is coming."  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
"Serena, honey, are you sure you can come? I mean, if you can't I understand and I--"  
  
"Mommy, I'm sure I can come. I've cleared that day of any meetings, so I can stay the whole time." Serena said breezily.   
  
"But you--"  
  
"Mommy, you've asked me this question a hundred times already. I can come." Serena added, "And isn't Deni's fiancée coming? I can't wait to meet him."  
  
Serena heard her mother restrain from moaning. "Well, he is coming. And dear, please, don't--"  
  
"No promises, no promises."  
  
"Okay. Well, see you then, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh and Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Since I'm meeting Daddy for lunch tomorrow, I know he'll give me the right dat--"  
  
She sighed. "It's on the twenty-second."  
  
"At least this time I won't show up a week earlier than necessary."  
  
[AN: This means that Serena's mother told her the wrong date the last time they had a family reunion.]  
  
"I suppose. Good-bye darling."  
  
"Bye, bye."  
  
Serena listened for her Mom to hang up first then she clicked the phone off.  
  
Serena smiled. Another soon-to-be family member to meet and completely humiliate.   
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
"Denise! Darien!" Serena's father, Ken griped Darien's hand and hugged Denise. "So glad you two could come."  
  
Denise searched the room. "Is--"  
  
"She's not here yet, Deni." Ken grinned. "Honey, Serena's not that bad. It's not like she's going to murder your fiancée."  
  
Denise grunted. "I wouldn't put that past her."  
  
"Oh, don't be so negative--"  
  
Denise looked over her father's shoulder and her expression darkened. "And speaking of the devil, here she comes..."  
  
Serena slowly made her way up the front porch steps; her hair cascaded past her hips in sun-kissed, blond waves. Her cerulean blue eyes flickered over her sister and father in mild amusement and landed on Darien. Her gaze swept over him and lingered a bit longer than necessary.   
  
Even though Darien's heart was devoted to Denise...he couldn't help but to let him drink in her unearthly beauty.  
  
"Serena," Denise said. "It's always nice to see my younger sister."  
  
Serena laughed lightly. "No its not. You hate seeing me."  
  
Denise blushed slightly. "No I don't."  
  
"All right, if you say so." Serena touched Darien's arm. Darien ignored the sliver of electricity that sent chills of pleasure up and down his spine. "So who's this handsome stud?"  
  
Denise moved closer to Darien and pressed her side against his. "Darien. My fiancée, Serena. The person I'm going to marry. The guy that wants to spend the rest of his life with--"  
  
Serena giggled. "Okay, I get the point. I'm not suppose to seduce and fall madly in love with your boyfriend."  
  
"Fiancée." Denise corrected.   
  
"Whatever." Serena smirked. "He kind of looks like your last boyfriend, doesn't he?" She eyed him critically. "You go for the tall and dark types, don't you, Deni?"  
  
Denise's face flushed in embarrassment. "Serena! I do not date only tall and dark men!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do-"  
  
Serena's father coughed loudly and caught both of their attention. "Girls. Don't you want to come inside?"  
  
Serena looked unfazed from their argument, while Denise continued to fume. "Of course, Daddy. Thanks for inviting me." Usagi kissed his cheek and stepped past him.  
  
Chorused greetings of welcoming boomed from the living room.   
  
Darien immediately felt at home with the people-large and small-surrounding him.  
  
How could one person, so small and beautiful, ruin a perfect mood and atmosphere like this?  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
Getting good? Review and tell me! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Little Family Get Together  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lady Nakosha  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
Author's Note: Not much to say except that...YOU NEED TO REVIEW THIS STORY! Hehehe...I know...I'm already taking anger management classes...people not reviewing just makes me punch someone...lol just kidding, don't be alarmed by my behavior--I swear-chocolate these days--does some crazy things to you.  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
(Duh! It's not like I can afford Sailormoon.)   
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
"So Darien, what do you do for a living?" Aunt Jenna...no Lynda...no Lynn asked.   
  
Darien couldn't keep track of everyone's names, there was so many people clustered around him. The only person whose face was imprinted permanently in his mind was Serena.  
  
He had to keep reminding himself that he was getting married to her sister and he was a good person who would never do anything unfaithful...  
  
But there was something so damn provocative about her that drove Darien's senses crazy.  
  
"I, uh, study at a medical university for my PhD." Darien answered distractedly.  
  
Lynn nodded politely and spun around and marched over to one of the other woman and began furiously gossiping to her about Denise's "air headed and almost rude" fiancée.   
  
Darien could care less.  
  
He didn't really care about making a good impression on Denise's family anymore.   
  
He just cared about getting to know that smart-ass, blond headed beauty.  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
So this is Denise's fiancée..., Serena thought as she licked her lips and checked him out clearly, for all her gossipy, nosy relatives to see.  
  
They knew she was a flirt, quick-with-her-mouth, and usually (more often that not) a bitch to anyone who pissed her off or just walked past her in a way that annoyed her.  
  
They shouldn't be the least bit surprised that she was interested in Denise's new boy toy...  
  
But somehow she knew this one was different from the rest. And that was the main factor that made him even more delicious and more desirable to have.  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
Denise looked at her sister in horror. Already she could see the logic in her sister's twisted, demented mind.   
  
He was her fiancé! He wasn't there for Serena to steal away or scare away just like she had done every other time she had brought home a boyfriend/fiancée to meet the family!  
  
God, how much Denise despised these insignificant, pointless little get togethers. All they proved and accomplished was passing around any new news or gossip in the family.  
  
Uh, hello? Denise thought angrily, it's called e-mail!  
  
Denise strode over to Serena purposefully and wrenched her around to face her. No way was Serena stealing away her fiancée!   
  
"Serena, you can't do this to me." Denise spoke in a dangerously low voice, she was well aware of the prying ears and eyes suddenly focused on them. "Please. I really love Darien...and I don't know *what* I would do if he left me!"  
  
Serena patted her arm in partial understanding. Denise bristled quietly. "I didn't think that you'd be so compassionate and actually stay away from him. I know you, Serena. I know that you see Darien as yet another challenge to conquer, but I don't want you to conquer him. I want to grow old with him and--"  
  
Serena pretended to make gagging sounds. "Please, stop before I begin barfing." She smiled brightly. "I only do this for you. If they really love you, then they won't kiss me. All I do is smile a bit and laugh some more then bam, suddenly I have a pair of lips on mine kissing--"  
  
"Just stay away from him." Denise growled. She stalked over to Darien and pulled him outside. Unnoticed by Denise (lucky for him), he turned his head and he caught Serena's eye.  
  
She smiled flirtaeously and Darien swore he felt his heart skipped a hundred beats.   
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
"Darien, we need to-DARIEN!" Denise yelped as he craned his neck to look inside AGAIN.  
  
Darien looked at her uncomfortably and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Thought I saw..."  
  
"You were looking for my sister."  
  
"I was not!" Darien protested, although deep within the confines of his gut, he knew she was right.  
  
Denise's lower lips trembled ever so slightly. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Darien explained, hurriedly he added, "She's very nice and she's your sister! I have no reason *not* to like her."  
  
Denise sighed and griped the railing tightly. Peeling flakes of aged paint bit the insides of her opened palm. "Darien, I know you. I know her."  
  
  
  
Darien was a bit taken back by her remark. "I know you know me and...her. You're marrying me after all and she's your sister."  
  
"Just promise me one thing, please." Denise begged him, her fathomless emerald depths looked up at him with plead, desperation, and a familiar look of wisdom beyond her shy age of twenty-three.  
  
Darien nodded mutely. He hoped she didn't want him to promise her something dangerous or crazy or completely and utterly--  
  
"Promise me that you will stay away from my sister."  
  
Darien's heart lodged it's self in his throat and seemed content in staying there. No, no, no, no...  
  
"Promise me that you will NOT kiss or touch her at all."  
  
Not touch her? Her skin was milky white and probably silkier than the softest silk. He had never seen such flawless skin before...  
  
"And you HAVE to promise me that you will stay in love with me." Denise finished as she waited expectantly for his answer.  
  
Darien flinched. Stay in love with her? Easy! Just as long as he stayed away from her angelic and mortal goddess sister, Serena, which should prove to be quite...  
  
  
  
...Difficult.  
  
"Okay." Darien croaked semi-convincingly, whilst his eyes, soft and warmed at the single thought of amused, and impossibly large cerulean eyes, could convince even a half-wit that Darien was lying to Denise and especially to himself.  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
[AN: I almost stopped there, but I didn't have the heart hehehe.]  
  
Denise breathed heavily through her barred teeth. Serena was beginning to get to her more than usual...  
  
"Serena, give me that, RIGHT NOW!" She bellowed angrily.  
  
Serena giggled mock-girlishly before she rolled her eyes and tossed the extremely fragile photo album to her.  
  
"This isn't something you can just...just...THROW AROUND!" Denise reprimanded her sister as she pushed the glass-covered album with struggle into its proper place underneath the coffee table. "That belongs to mom and if it broke, she would be heartbroken!" Denise fumed, "Honestly! You're twenty-one-years old for heaven's sake. Can't you consider someone else's feelings for once?"  
  
Serena exaggeratedly gave a dramatic sigh and hugged her sister vigorously, causing a chorus of released, pleased sighs, squeals and whispers of, "That Serena, I swear she loves her sister so much" "Maybe Denise should cut Serena some slack" "Sometimes Serena's words can be so loud and eye-opening, but when she's around her older sister, Serena's love is louder than anything I've ever seen!"  
  
"Deni, could you please lower your blood pressure a bit?" Serena murmured into her sister's ear, her voice floated to Darien and unconsciously the edges of his lips lifted in a ghost of a smile, something that (Denise begrudgingly notices) had never been able to do without having to tirelessly crack jokes and one-liners over and over before finally getting Darien to smile for a split second before he sunk back into his isolated thoughts.  
  
Denise detangled herself from her sister's death grip, so called hug. "I--I--would be able to if SOMEONE wouldn't give me a heart attack every time I turn around." She sputtered, flustered by her sister's sudden urge to touch her.  
  
Denise felt her heart's furiously beating heart gradually slow down back to it's normal pace. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I wanted to show Dare your baby pictures!" Serena pouted playfully.  
  
Denise gave her a icy smile, causing the room's temperature to drop considerably. Her sister was on...on...nickname *terms* with her fiancée now? "Serena, I can show *Darien* my pictures on my own, thank you." She gazed at her sister unblinkingly. "Don't you think that I can handle something without you butting in and causing more mayhem than necessary?"  
  
"I was just trying to help him become more comfortable and familiar with your past." Serena shrugged indifferently. "I was just trying to help!" She said brightly, well aware of the dark, deathly glare Denise was shooting her.  
  
Denise glowered. "I do not need him to be more FAMILIAR with my past. I think that I will take care of telling him about things that you should not be discussing so casually and so openly. It's my business how and when I tell him these things."  
  
Serena raised her arms in surrender. "Alright, you tell him. But can I-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I--"  
  
"No." Denise said, the tone in her voice signaling that she was terminating any more conversation on the topic.  
  
Serena frowned, but she caught site of a flash of blue and immediately made a beeline towards the figure, the faint call of, "Amy!" reached Denise's ears before she headed towards Darien.  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
"Amy, I thought you weren't coming!" Serena squealed excitedly as she grabbed her long-time friend's arm and dragged her over to the nearest couch, the couple (practically) mauling each other moments before had vacated the seat, unwilling to have to deal with Hurricane Serena when she's denied something that she wants.  
  
"I wasn't, but someone else covered my shift for me." Amy said, she had barely any time to hang her jacket up and catch her breath before Serena had barreled into her and begun talking a million miles an hour.  
  
"Oh?" Serena said, she saw the faint blush that had suddenly graced Ami's cheeks. "And who was so gra-ci-ous to cover your shift?" Serena asked, singsong wise.  
  
Ami's cheeks darkened to a crimson red color. Ami hated the way her cheeks would betray her and give away her feelings. "I--he...Serena, I highly doubt that this is appropriate to...this is a family reunion!"  
  
"I'm well aware of what this is." Serena deadpanned. "Now tell me, what is the name of this boy--oops, man that has caught my dear friend and for the first time I've seen--made her blush!"  
  
"I am not blushing!" Ami objected indigently. "I'm cold from this atrocious weather!" She complained, but Serena saw the way Ami's eyes sparkled as her mind conjured a picture of the man that caused her pulse to begin racing at a unnatural speed and her heart to feel lighter than a feather and happier than she had felt in such a long time...  
  
"What's his name?" Serena asked again, her voice lower and brimming with happiness.  
  
"His name is Jake, if you must know."  
  
[AN: You didn't think I'd forget some of my favorite characters, the GENERALS, did you? Tsk, tsk, tsk...shame on you for thinking that they wouldn't be included in this...hehehe...]  
  
"Oh my." Serena laughed. "His name sounds so...intellectual and handsome. Someone absolutely perfect for you."  
  
Amy giggled. "Thank you. He just transferred to our district and he's so amazing with the patients and he's so smart and I love when we debate over something...worthwhile." She glanced around her and leaned towards Serena. "I was getting so sick of having pointless arguments with Henry about which restaurant has the best sandwiches. It was fun the first hundred times we did it."  
  
Serena waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I think he just argued with you because he likes you. And I bet he'd always let you win to show how much he likes you."  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "He must like me a lot since every time I would win." She gave Serena a mock-serious look. "And all this time I thought that my knowledge about McDonald's quarter-pound hamburgers was better than his."  
  
Amy noticed the odd look in her friend's eye. The way her cerulean eyes would glitter in that mad, challenging way...  
  
Amy groaned when the realization finally dawned on her. "Serena, Denise brought her fiancée, didn't she?"  
  
"Uh-huh and he is quite a looker, if I say so myself." Serena said as her eyes finally located the impossibly dark, ebony head of hair. "That man is avoiding me, I think." She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth thoughtfully. "Deni must have talked to him and told him about how much of a bad person I am and how he is to stay away from me."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Oh, but I do." Serena said as she flicked a stray piece of lint off her flirty, pale pink skirt that barely reached her knees and failed to hide her long, smooth legs. "She's only warned every other boyfriend she's brought to visit about me."  
  
"She wouldn't warn them about you, she just worries that--"  
  
"Amy, Amy, darling." Serena said, "You're giving my sister too much credit. She doesn't trust her boyfriends-no-she doesn't trust ME around her little boy toys. She's afraid that I'm going to take them away from her and in the process steal away the last precious rays of happiness that's left for her."  
  
Ami visibly flinched. "Well, she has been hurt in the past."  
  
"But it wasn't me who did it, so I don't understand why she keeps acting and blaming everything on me!" Serena angrily stated.  
  
Ami unsuccessfully understood her friend's words. But didn't she... "But I thought that you were the one who..."  
  
Serena rubbed her temples and abruptly stood up. "It wasn't me." She smiled slightly. "I'm glad you came, Ames. Now, if you would excuse me..."  
  
Serena hurriedly rushed off towards Darien and tugged him towards the back door that would bring them to the trail that led them to the lake that she and Serena had gone to countless times before.  
  
Amy noticed how Denise's jaw dropped and how she began to follow them, but a newest guest arrived and she was forced to greet them and have her thoughts haunted on what ungodly things her sister was doing with her fiancée.  
  
--- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ --- ~ ---  
  
Finished with this chapter! Review, please! :)  
  
~LN 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed and badgered me into writing more stories. I know I haven't written in a while and I promise that I'll update this story and "She's Back" more often! I needed a break from writing, and now I feel refreshed and ready to start again! Thanks to those who tirelessly badgered and begged me write again. I feel so loved. :) Please review, you all give me inspiration and motivation to write! :)  
  
As you can see, I've changed my name: the other one got old after a while and this is my new one! For those who are new, I use to be Lady Nakosha (and obviously now I'm Lady Amethyst), but I haven't changed my profile yet, so that's where you'll find my other stories right now.   
  
===========================  
  
Little Family Get Together  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Written by Lady Amethyst  
  
Rating: PG-13 -- May change in the future.  
  
===========================  
  
ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
===========================  
  
"So, Serena, where do you live?" Darien asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets and forced himself to not reach out and brush the stray hairs away from her face.  
  
"I live quite a while away from here."  
  
"Exactly...?"  
  
"Planning on coming to my home, Darien?" Serena teased gently.  
  
Darien smiled. That didn't sound so bad... "Um, no. I was just curious."  
  
"Ah, of course."  
  
"So...what do you do for a living?" Darien asked, unable to come up with anything better.  
  
"I've had a variety of jobs." Serena answered quietly, but it seemed as if her voice had somehow magnified around Darien and he was sinking into her sweet, honey voice...  
  
"That's good. What kinds?" Darien said as he kicked a broken branch out of his path.  
  
Serena smiled, causing Darien to lose his footing and stumble a few feet forward as he tried to control and catch his balance. His cheeks heated up to a classic, bright red. Serena laughed good-naturedly. Her laugh was feathery and breathless, yet it was throaty and sexy at the same time. Darien unconsiously smiled, he would smile forever if she would never stop laughing and smiling! "I've worked for lots of architecture development companies-- I designed their drafts, the building models for them, but after a while I got tired of that whole routine." She rolled her eyes. "So I went and started a business with a associate of mine. It was great, for a while, but after a while, things got...tense and intense between us, so he left and I took over the business on my own. And here I am."  
  
"That's not a variety of jobs!" Darien exclaimed. He felt another smile tug at the corners of his mouth as she scowled in an adorable, charming way.   
  
"I know it isn't, Dare." Serena said, oblivious to how Darien smiled despite himself, secretly pleased that she had made up a nickname up for him and how easily and wonderfully it rolled off her tongue. "But to me, those jobs I had were very different. Very different." She added, emphasizing her last words.  
  
Something about the way she said it chilled Darien...the way the light in her eyes dimmed and how her smile slightly faded from her face, as if she was thinking back to something almost...wistfully.  
  
"I overheard you talking to Auntie Lynn about your career." She grinned. "You want to be a doctor?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm studying for my PhD in the medical field."  
  
"How many more years do you have until you graduate?"  
  
"About two left." Darien said. He looked ahead of them and noticed that the trail had disappeared into the large grove of wet sand mixed with dirt.  
  
"What's that?" Darien asked stupidly.  
  
"Last time I checked, it was called a lake. Amazing discovery, isn't it?" Serena said sarcastically.  
  
Darien broke out of his daze. "Well, it's really pretty." He remarked, still entranced by its pure bluish-green color, somehow the same color had been captured and radiated from a pair of eyes beside him...  
  
"I used to come up here a lot when I was younger," Serena murmured as she stepped closer to the edges of the water. "It was really something when the sun set and the sun rays reflected off the surface of the water."  
  
Darien restrained himself from telling her that *she* was something. "Maybe you should look into being a writer, you know, since you describe things so well." Darien suggested as he followed where Serena had stepped and landed by her side.  
  
Serena giggled, causing Mamoru's insides to melt. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not much of a writer."  
  
"Oh how can you say that? You've never even tried it before!"  
  
Serena shrugged listlessly. "Well, it doesn't matter now because I've already got a job and I plan to stick with it until it gets too dull."  
  
"Oh. You don't stay interested in things for very long, do you?" Darien uttered. His breath caught in his throat when she turned her eyes and navy clashed with sky blue. His mind instantly went blank and he couldn't remember what else he was going to say. She stepped closer and traced the chiseled lines of his face.   
  
"If something is worth being intersted in," Serena began as she pushed her hair behind her ears shakily, "then I will stay interested in it for a long time."  
  
God, he's so handsome..., Serena thought hazily as she leaned closer, her lips aching to touch his perfectly shaped ones...her heart was beating against her ribcage and thundering loudly in her ears, she was sure he could feel her heart a million miles away...  
  
Darien could feel himself falling headfirst into her sapphire eyes, he knew he was going to kiss her, and technically this wasn't right, but he couldn't find the will power inside of him to resist her and pull away. It wasn't until now when he realized how much he wanted to kiss her...  
  
Finally after a thousand years, it seemed, their lips touched and a rush of passion and ecstasy pulsed through their blood. He pulled her closer to him and pressed her against the nearest tree in thirsty need, his fingers tangled in her glossy blond tresses and his mouth hungrily searched hers. Her smell played hell on his senses, a mixture of strawberries and vanilla swirled deliciously around him--it only made him want her more.  
  
Reaching beneath her blouse, his hand stroked her bare skin, it was soft as satin and he was sure he never in his life felt anything so silky before--what was she doing to him?  
  
"Darien..." she sighed from beneath his lips, "Darien..." she repeated as if his name was a mantra. His body reacted to her husky, tender voice. It was hoarse with emotion and broke with desire.  
  
With his mouth still on hers and her arms wrapped around his neck, as if she was clinging onto him and he was keeping her from melting into a puddle on the ground, Darien expertly began unbuttoning the top half of her shirt. His fingers accidently grazed the soft flesh of her breast, causing his breath to quicken and desire hit him full force, his manhood hardened beneath the thin fabric of his boxers.  
  
Serena felt him harden and felt warmth pool between her own legs as well. He was so hot! How was he managing to do this to her when no other could? "Please...lets...just..." Serena murmured, trying to get the words out, but her mouth was clamped beneath his and her words slurred together, as if she was drunk with passion and love...  
  
Darien was prepared to tumble into the bushes and do it right there, give himself freely on the spot, but one thing was stopping him, he wondered what on earth was keeping him from making love to such a beautiful and perfect creature that *wanted* him too. What kind of sane man would not take her and--  
  
--Denise. The name hit him brought him crashing back to reality. What was he doing!? He was getting married in less than a few months to this girl's sister!  
  
Reluctantly, he kissed her for a moment longer, and almost lost his resolve, but he broke away. His determination almost broke when he saw the soft look in her eyes and how her lips were swollen and impossibly red from being bruised from his kisses. Her cheeks were flushed a pleasing scarlet red and her top blouse was almost undone, revealing her flawless breasts that slightly hung out.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him, her forehead creased with confusion. "Did you not like it? Was is not good--"  
  
She thought she wasn't good enough? Was she that oblivious to her own talent and beauty? "No, no, no, you were absolutely perfect." Darien told her as he squeezed her hand in reassurance. He quickly dropped it, touching her would lead to him getting closer and him getting closer would tempt him...and you could see where this would go. "It's just..." he paused, and finally croaked: "Denise."  
  
Serena's face grew somber. "Oh," she uttered softly. "My sister. You're getting married to her."  
  
"Yeah, I am, last time I checked, anyway." Darien said, almost sadly.  
  
Serena looked up at him sharply. "Do you love my sister? Or am I just some kind of side show...am I just some kind of toy to please your sick, sexual urges?" Hurt formed in her eyes and she looked away, her arms crossed tightly and stiffly over her chest.  
  
Darien studied her for a moment, until he finally realized what she had said. "No! No! Of course not! I--I--wouldn't do THAT to anyone--you have to...oh my..."  
  
  
  
"You avoided answering my first question."  
  
Darien gulped. He had been dreading answering this himself, because currently he had no idea what he felt. "Oh yeah? What was the question?"  
  
"Do you love my sister?"  
  
Darien was silent for more than a few minutes. He answered truthfully: "I don't know."  
  
Darien turned his head quickly when a branch snapped behind them. Denise!  
  
"Oh God," Darien muttered as Denise tripped over a branch and ran in the other direction, her sobs reaching Darien's ears, managing to make him feel as if he sunk to the lowest form of life: a super scum bag.  
  
"Denise, wait--I didn't--I--"  
  
Denise didn't slow down; she hurried up the steep hill and vanished inside the backdoors.  
  
Darien's hand dropped to his side uselessly, his heart felt heavy with guilt and misery.  
  
But he hated to admit that it felt heavier at the fact that Serena gave him one last helpless look before she, too, followed Denise inside.  
  
===========================  
  
Denise slammed the door upstairs and buried her face into her pillows, muffling her sobs to some extent. Why was she even surprised at seeing her sister had gotten through Darien and made him fall in love with her?  
  
Why had Denise been so stupid and let her sister meet Darien? Denise had known that her sister wouldn't be able to resist her flirtatious urges and leave Darien's heart alone and let his heart belong to Denise.  
  
Why did Denise have to be burdened with such a sister?  
  
===========================  
  
Serena hurried inside and cursed her luck. Just have it that Serena would meet a great guy and he would once again belong to Denise! Surprise, surprise that Serena would also get one taste of the man and Denise would catch them and again Denise is the poor, innocent victim in the situation!  
  
Serena pounded on the door loudly. "Open the door, Denise."  
  
Serena could hear Denise titter cruelly. "Even when you're the person at fault you can still be bossy and always in control, Serena."  
  
"You know you're making a big deal out of nothing." Serena told her tensely. Serena checked her watch, she was ready to bolt if her sister wouldn't grow up and learn to take a bit of pain once in a while. Serena groaned as memories flooded in her mind. Serena had learned at an early age to learn how to deal with pain and she hadn't had the luxury of having people comfort and coo over her like they did for Denise.  
  
Denise slowly opened the door. As much as she wanted to hate her sister forever; she didn't have a single hateful bone in her body, and the same went for Serena. "Serena," Denise pleaded, "please don't take him from me. I really love him and I think he might feel the same way. We're getting married! Married, Serena! You can't do this to me!" Denise protested. She began crying as she showed Serena the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
"He gave this to me a few weeks before we got the call about the reunion." Denise told her as she fingered the ring. "It was such a romantic night, no guy had ever done what he's done for me."  
  
Denise grasped her sister's hands and looked into her eyes. "Please, Serena, just let me have him for once."  
  
  
  
Tears escaped from between her closed eyes and she nodded. Serena cursed her heart! Damn it for falling in love with a taken man! Damn it for getting hopeful that he would chose her over her sister! Damn him for breaking her heart indirectly! Damn her sister for finding him first! "I--I--" Serena stammered, watching as her sister became desperate for Serena's blessing!  
  
"Please, Serena, I am pleading you to--"  
  
Looked like she was going to have to add mending her broken heart and a giant bucket of chocolate ice cream to her list of things to do tonight... "Of course, love. I wouldn't take him away from you if he begged and stripped for me."  
  
Denise laughed and hugged her sister--everything was finally right in the world! "Thank you so much, sweetie. Thank you so much!"  
  
"I'm too nice for my own good sometimes." Serena grumbled good naturally.  
  
"You'll find your perfect guy, Sere." Denise told her sister seriously.  
  
Serena felt tears prick at her eyes. "Not soon enough." Serena whispered before her sister enveloped her again into another hug.  
  
===========================  
  
Begrudgingly, Darien trudged up the hill, he wasn't looking forward to the scene Denise was going to make. And in front of the family, no less.  
  
Pulling the sliding glass doors open, he spotted Denise in the corner having a heated conversation with another family member he couldn't recognize. "Denise, honey." Darien said slowly as he walked up to them. Denise turned towards him and glared at him with steely, cold eyes.  
  
"Darien, *honey*." She said before she excused herself and dragged Darien over to the opposite corner, out of ear shot from any nosy relatives.  
  
"You're the one who proposed to me." Denise told him accusingly. "You're unsure now about your love me after you've met my sweet sister? Usually everyone feels that way, Darien. Welcome to the ex-boyfriend club."  
  
"We're breaking up?" Darien asked incredeously. "But--but--"  
  
Denise frowned. "I don't know. I have to decide. But I'll tell you one thing, Darien." Denise's voice became gentle, "I'm still sure of my feelings towards you: I still love you. But I'm not sure if I want to be in a relationship with someone whose heart is torn between my sister and I."  
  
"I understand." Darien said simply. "Are you...moving out?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I hope we don't break up, Darien." Denise finally spoke. "I really want things to work out between us, but sometimes love is not enough to hold two people together. Especially if the other person isn't sure they don't love their spouse anymore."  
  
Darien nodded mutely. What could he say? She was closer to the truth than he was!  
  
Denise's eyes were large with emotion and glassy with sadness. "I hope this isn't the end of us." She choked out before she walked off in the other direction quickly, leaving him alone to his thoughts.  
  
He caught Serena's glance, but she looked away, her cheeks were a pinkish hue, Darien noticed with a spark of triumph. His heart pulled him to talk to her...but his mind knew better. Never again would he let his body act over his mind! Look where it had gotten him...  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Denise leaning against the porch railing, alone. On his other side, Serena was standing next to another woman, giggling and laughing as if she had not a single care in the world. They were so alike, yet so different in so many ways...  
  
Looking over at Denise, he sighed. He better go and talk to her...  
  
Stealing one last glance at Serena, Darien decided it was best that it be his last, as well. His relationship with Denise depended on it!  
  
===========================  
  
From the corner of her eye, Serena saw Darien glance helplessly at her before he turned towards the direction and began sauntering towards her. Sadness overwhelmed her heart, she wished that he had chosen her, but she knew better than that...  
  
"...Don't you agree? Isn't that just ridiculous?"  
  
Serena turned quickly towards the voice. "Yes, of course. Unbelievable." Serena said automatically, not missing a beat.  
  
"So...Serena, darling, what do you think of Denise's new boyfriend?"  
  
Serena rose her brows. "And why would it concern me?"  
  
The voice, Aunt Josie, smirked. "Because everything that deals with your sister usually concerns you one way or another."  
  
Serena smiled. "I don't understand exactly what you mean by that, Aunt Joie. Please elabroate on that, will you?"  
  
The woman became uncomfortable and fidgeted with her fingers. She hadn't expected Serena to actually ask her to say more on the subject... "Um, well, I think you know very well what I'm talking about."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Aunt Josie hoisted the edges of her floor length dress up and swept in the other direction, whispers of confusion and gossip flew around her. Ah, the beauty of family.  
  
"Oh, I understand." Serena muttered under her breath, "You wanted me to feel stupid and flustered. I think you've forgotten who exactly I am and what happens when people ask me questions like that."  
  
"Feisty one, aren't you?"  
  
Serena spun around and was met by a pair of sparkling, midnight blue eyes. Her heart lept when she thought it was Darien, but it stopped mid leap when she realized he wasn't Darien. "Um...I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He grinned. "Oh really? Well, I suppose you don't. Seiya (AN: Sorry, I don't know his english name...or is this is the english one?). Seiya Kou. And you are Serena, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Serena said, licking her lips. She wondered if he was single...he didn't have the same handsome features as Darien, but still, he wasn't exactly lacking there either...  
  
"My"--Serena almost groaned when she thought he was going to say he was also taken; what was she? a magnet for taken men?--"mother told me about you. I was finally in town for one of the famous reunions that my father always used to scorn and moan about days before we had to leave."  
  
"Have I met you before?" Serena searched her mind for ever meeting this blue eyed, dark haired man before. The only image that came up was a man (AN: Try Darien...) who resembled him in some ways, but his eyes held more mystery and depth that attracted Serena and pulled her in...  
  
"No, I was adopted into the family at the age of fifteen. I decided never to come to one of these because I was a teenager and of course a teenager will do anything to be against their parent's wishes."  
  
Serena smiled genuinely. Now he was speaking her language! Serena groaned, "Oh, I know. Just ask my parents and they can recount horror story after horror story about my teenage years."  
  
  
  
"I bet they can. My parents can also do the same, except I think mine may be worse."  
  
  
  
"No way!" Serena argued playfully, "No one can possibly surpass my record of being the worst child on the planet!" Serena was surprised and delighted at the same time to find someone who would distract her from her currently mending heart. He was funny, handsome, and single! Unlike someone she knew who was engaged to her sister. How lucky was she to find him before her boyfriend-clingy sister?  
  
"I think you might have just met your match."  
  
Serena shot him a mischevious smile. "I think I may have too."  
  
===========================  
  
The moment he had heard her say that catty remark under her breath, Seiya had been drawn in like a moth to a flame. She was interesting, she was spunky, intellectual, beautiful, witty, funny, elegant in taste of insults, everything he could hope for in a woman.  
  
She was *most definitely* a woman according to Seiya's standards, and he's been told several times on many occasions how high his standards were and how no one would be able to even come close to them.  
  
She had not only come close, but she had kicked his standards in the balls and flew past them with flying colors. She was amazing and he wanted her more than anything. And Seiya Kou had a reputation of getting everything that he wanted. But Serena didn't seem like the kind of girl who would let him get her easily; she was the hard-to-get kind of gal.  
  
But no matter, Seiya Kou was always up for a good challenge.  
  
===========================  
  
Finished! What do you think? Want more? Want me to stop? Tell me! 


	4. Chapter 4

===========================  
  
Little Family Get Together Chapter Three Written by Lady Nakosha  
  
===========================  
  
ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
===========================  
  
Denise felt Darien come up from behind her and stand there awkwardly. She offered him no means of escape from his uncomfortable position. Denise stood there with her hands gripping the rail for all its worth and her body becoming tenser and stiffer by the moment.  
  
"Have you decided yet?"  
  
Denise whipped around and forced herself to avoid looking into his bottomless depths. She had to be strong! She couldn't let his irresistible smiles and words weaken her resolve! "I... I need more time to think."  
  
Darien seemed to contemplate this. "Oh."  
  
Denise wished that he would say more; that he would express his feelings and beg for her to return to him. But alas, Denise was smarter than that. Even though her sister swore to her that she'd let Denise have Darien... Denise knew who held his heart... and it wasn't her.  
  
But that didn't mean she would give up! Denise thought determinedly, she would fight for him until the end, they had been through too much and been together far too long for her to just give him up at the first obstacle that came their way! "Actually I've had enough time."  
  
Darien looked at her surprised. "You have? Well... what do you want to do, then?"  
  
"I want us to stay together."  
  
===========================  
  
Shock was the only thing that registered in Darien's mind, but he hid it well. "That's... that's great!" He exclaimed happily as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
A guilty lump formed in Darien's throat. Once he had heard those words leave her lips, the only thing besides shock that had entered his mind was mild disbelief and almost... disappointment. He had expected her to reject him and tell him the whole thing was off. Tell him that she hated his guts and trying to patch things up between them was useless.  
  
But Denise had never ceased to amaze and surprise him, so he didn't know why this time should be any different.  
  
"You've just got to promise me one thing, okay?"  
  
Darien had a dreaded feeling that he knew what she would ask of him. He silently prayed and begged her to not say it... he had promised her he would stay away from Serena before, and look where it got him. A mind- blowing kiss with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and an almost canceled engagement with his fantasy's sister!  
  
"Okay." Darien uttered. It wasn't until he felt light headed that he realized he had been holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for Denise to tell him what she wanted.  
  
"I want you to promise me that you'll always... tell me what you're feeling. That you won't hide and keep silent about your doubts about us and you won't just go running to my sister because of your uncertainty, but you'll come to me, your fiancée, and talk to me about your feelings." Denise paused. "I think that's one of the main factors (besides Serena being so damn hot! Darien silently added) that you told Serena that you weren't sure about your love for me anymore."  
  
Darien nodded weakly. "Yeah... I guess you're right."  
  
"Good, so you'll always tell me what you're feeling, right?" Denise asked, insistently. She was determined to hear those exact words leave his perfectly shaped lips.  
  
Darien nodded slowly as he steadily gazed at Denise. "Yes... of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Denise positively was bouncing up and down. "Well, I'm glad that we've worked out that rough bump in our relationship. I guess that once we hit a speed bump, we don't have to give up right away, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that." Darien forced himself to smile. "Speed bumps are killers sometimes... but they sure as hell won't kill us the first time, right?"  
  
Denise took his hand into hers and sat down on the newest patio chair. "Right! Now... I think that proper introductions are to be made?"  
  
Darien looked at her with confusion. "Proper introductions? To whom?"  
  
Denise's smile widened considerably. "Well, the first time didn't go as planned and now that I'm confident in us and in my sister's promise, I don't see why we can try again and start over anew."  
  
Darien fought to swallow the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. "Your sister? Introductions?" He repeated. She couldn't possibly expect him to reintroduce himself after everything him and Serena had already gone through!  
  
"Yes! I was thinking that since we are basically starting over, so should you and Serena."  
  
They had kissed for god's sake!  
  
"That's not a problem is it?"  
  
They had almost had sex in Denise's family's backyard! And she wanted them to start anew!? Impossible!  
  
"Honey, you don't mind doing this for me, do you?"  
  
He wouldn't agree to it! He wouldn't do it! In fact, he didn't want to start over! He wanted to pick off from where he and Serena had stopped...  
  
"No, sweetie, it's not a problem at all." He heard himself tell Denise calmly and full of self-assurance. Darien wanted to pull those words back into his mouth, he wanted to slap himself silly, but he did neither.  
  
Instead, he took Denise's hand and began leading her to the glass doors, where he would prove to Denise his loyalty and break his heart into a thousand pieces in the process.  
  
===========================  
  
Serena didn't know how it was possible, but soon after seeing Denise and Darien heading over to her with a determined expression on both of their faces, she had found her legs working with a mind of their own and forcing her to walk to the sickingly cute couple.  
  
"Darien." Serena breathed, inhaling his rose garden aroma that was mixed with a soapy scent. Serena turned towards her sister who looked as if she had won the lottery. In which a way she had... "Denise."  
  
Serena gave her sister a meaningful look. "Everything well, I assume?"  
  
Denise excitedly nodded her head, which Serena admitted deep inside of her that she was saddened to see. "Yes. Definitely well. Lovely. Even so much more than-"  
  
Serena laughed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I think we get the picture, honey."  
  
"Sorry. It's just that Darien and I... we're together again. Stronger than before, I think." Denise said as she gazed at her fiancée with nothing but love and adoration shining in her eyes.  
  
Serena flinched. Was her sister trying to shove it in? Serena's anger softened once she saw the look in her sister's eyes. Did her sister have to look so damn happy? "That's so... great." Serena lied through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Darien and I decided that we wanted to start over, you know, on a new slate. Since we're essentially starting over from... well, a few hours ago, I figured that it was only right that you and Darien also start over! So there wouldn't be any awkward feelings or anything." Denise leaned over closer to Serena. "He promised me his ever-lasting love, Sere. Can you believe it? He did that!"  
  
Serena smiled weakly. "Oh... how great."  
  
"So. Serena," Denise began slowly. "This is Darien, my fiancée." Serena thought that Denise had put more emphasis on her words than necessary, but Serena ignored it. What difference would it make if she had? "Darien, this is my sister, Serena."  
  
Serena reached her hand out and stared into his fathomless depths. She struggled against the urge to melt into the ground. "Nice to meet you, Darien." Serena whispered, her words barely audible. But she could tell that Darien caught them. His eyes shone with emotions that Serena could only partially read, the passion in his eyes ran so deep in his eyes and overwhelmed Serena with feelings she had never thought she had possessed, that Serena felt as if she would cry any moment.  
  
It was then when she knew that she and Darien could never start over because far too much had happened between them already. Far too much chemistry, more than desire had joined them together.  
  
And that's also when Serena realized, with a combination of misery and joy; that she didn't want to forget what they had, because in the last few minutes, Serena knew that she had fallen more for Darien, than she had known possible.  
  
===========================  
  
Darien watched as Serena's eyes flashed with feelings and realizations that made the fine hairs on his arms raise in desire.  
  
Just watching her made him want her more. "No, the pleasure is mine."  
  
He felt her gaze probe his face for facial expressions and search his soul silently. She was looking for the underlying meaning of his words, and Darien secretly hoped that she would find it.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to say something, but Denise cut her off. No doubt that she knew that if Serena said more, him and Serena would disappear into their own world together and all that would exist would be them two.  
  
"Now that the introductions are made, I think that I need to go find us some drinks." Darien looked over at her sharply.  
  
She was leaving them alone? She trusted him enough to do that? Darien's heart squeezed with gratitude and guilt. "O-okay. We'll be here waiting, darling."  
  
Denise kissed him on the cheek and flounced off in search of drinks for them. Darien hoped that she wouldn't find them for a while.  
  
The silence between them killed Darien. He couldn't think of a single thing that was worth her hearing. "So we have to start over. Who's idea was that?"  
  
Darien grimaced. "Wasn't mine, trust me."  
  
"You know that we can't start over, do you?" Serena asked him softly.  
  
"I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you."  
  
"But we also can't be together. You belong with Denise."  
  
Darien, for the first time in his life, wanted to cry. "Why? Why can't we just be together?"  
  
"Plenty of reasons. Because you met my sister first, you two are engaged, she loves you with everything in her, it would kill her if you two broke up, and she would kill me if we got together. Plus, even I can't take you away from her."  
  
"But she knows who holds my heart."  
  
"She will ignore that if it means you two stay together and you stay faithful to her." Serena said. "Listen, Darien, ever since I could remember, her dream was to grow old with her one true love, have kids, blah, blah, blah. And she wants you to grow old with and have her kids with."  
  
Darien would not accept his fate. "What about us though?"  
  
"What about us? There is no *us* Darien." Serena hated lying to him bald-faced like this, but she knew that the only way she could keep him at a distance was to lie and kill any affection he had for her.  
  
"There might be a thousand reasons for us not to be together, Serena. But there is only one reason that I care about and that makes all those other ones pale in comparison."  
  
Serena wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to resist him anymore. She could feel the walls around her heart slowly crumbling to the ground. "I don't..."  
  
"The fact that we love each other and our hearts belong to no other is all the reason we need to be together."  
  
Serena wanted so desperately to act on her heart's desire, but her mind and logic held her back. For that she was both thankful and sorry. "I... I'll admit that I..."  
  
She paused when she saw Denise heading their way with a giant smile across her face and her hands full of cups. Her sister... her sister that begged her to not steal Darien away from her... her sister that Serena loved with all her heart and would never directly or indirectly try to hurt...  
  
"I'll admit that all those other reasons do make a difference. And the one reason that will keep us apart is my sister and her love for both you and I. The only way that I can think of to repay her for her trust in me and her love in us is for me to let her have you." Serena said in measured tones.  
  
"I am giving up the last secret claims that I had on your heart, Darien. I don't want you, even if my heart pleads to differ. I don't care if I'm miserable the rest of my life, as long as Denise is happy, then I guess that will sustain me."  
  
Serena thought about touching his face, he looked so crushed, but she decided against it. She was just using that as a last excuse to hold him. "I'll find someone else, hopefully. Someone else to replace you. I hope that you and Denise are happy to whatever extent and please, do not try to come after me or break up with Denise for me because I won't let myself be with you and hurt her even more."  
  
With those words, Serena swept past him with her hands clenched at her side in tight balls and she did her best to hug Denise before she headed outside with a heavy heart and the feeling of loneliness stronger than ever before.  
  
===========================  
  
Well... what did you think? I decided that Serena is fun being the bitch and being seductive all the time, but I thought that showing her loving and softer side would help even off her personality. But don't look so sure yet, because there is more shades to Serena than being bitchy and a softy at heart.  
  
Plus, poor Darien. He just wants to be happy, but his loyalty to Denise and the new fact about Serena not wanting him really puts a damper on things. Hopefully things will turn out, eh?  
  
Guess you'll have to read and see, huh...  
  
Review, of course. ^_~  
  
~Lady Nakosha 


	5. Chapter 5

================= Little Family Get Together  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Written by Lady Nakosha ==================  
  
ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
===================  
  
As Serena pushed the doors open and swiped away a stray tear, she only got as far as getting out her keys before she heard someone call her name out and footsteps hurriedly chase after her.  
  
Serena despised her heart for jumping at the hopeful wish that it was Darien who had come after her. But instead, when she turned around, instead of her dark haired beauty, it was Seiya, another dark haired man who was after her, unknowing to her.  
  
"Seiya," Serena breathed in surprise, wondering what he could possibly need to tell her that had him chasing after her.  
  
"Leaving already?" He asked, watching her fidget with her keys. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot and her cheeks were flushed a deep pinkish color.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, I am. I think that I may have overstayed my visit." Serena muttered, shooting him a wry smile.  
  
Seiya understood where she was coming from, obviously the family wasn't as welcoming to him as they were to any of the other family members because he wasn't directly "blood related". "Really? Why?"  
  
But then again, Seiya wondered who on the planet *couldn't* like Serena. "My sister. No one is acting like it, but trust me, I have a knack for knowing when the party has gotten a bit too dull and it's time for me to make my great escape. My family is used to it though, it's almost normal for me to disappear from their little reunions hours before it's over."  
  
Seiya grinned flirtatiously. "It seems like you'd be the type of girl who everyone would be used to getting all the attention and being in the spotlight all the time. Not that I'd know or anything."  
  
Serena blushed slightly, but gave him a coy smile. Maybe right now Seiya was the type of distraction from her currently mending heart that she needed. "Maybe if you got to know me better, you could find out for yourself."  
  
Seiya's smile widened. She was flirting back! "Maybe I'll take you up on that. Want to get out of here and head out to get a drink or something?"  
  
Serena's heart thumped in her chest as she looked back towards the house and thought of Darien. Nodding her head, Serena banished his smiling face from her mind and focused on Seiya. "That sounds like the best idea I've heard all day."  
  
===================  
  
Darien began to panic when he saw Serena hurriedly leave. But really worried him was that Seiya was up out of his seat in seconds and close behind her. Had she left? With him? The idea struck a blow in his stomach, despite the fact that he was supposed to have eliminated any thought of her from his mind.  
  
Inconspicuously, Darien headed for the door; hope that Serena and Seiya were still there bubbled in his chest. It was only moments ago that Serena had left the party to go outside, right?  
  
But once again, he was detoured. "Honey, where are you going?" A female voice inquired from behind him.  
  
Darien silently cursed and turned around. "Denise, I was going outside to get a bit of fresh air." He saw the look on her face and quickly added, "You want to join me?"  
  
Denise jumped at the chance for some alone time with her fiancée. "Sure! I love fresh air!"  
  
Darien smiled, but inwardly sighed. It's always been her passion, he thought sarcastically.  
  
===================  
  
"Isn't it beautiful here?" Denise asked softly, admiring the late blooming flowers and the beautifully decorated front porch. The stone steps led down to the gravel path which wound around a small fountain, then finally opened up into the driveway, big enough to fit almost three cars in a row.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Darien answered distractedly, disappointed to see that both Serena and Seiya's cars were missing. He had been too late...  
  
Denise grinned slyly. Darien's brow rose when he saw the look on her face. Why did that look so familiar...  
  
"You know, all this scenery is actually"-Denise giggled madly-"a bit of a turn on. It kind of makes me want to, you know, do things... with you."  
  
Darien gulped. She wanted to... make love? Now? But then, suddenly images of Seiya and Serena having wild sex assaulted him from all sides. Jealously and fear rippled through his body.  
  
Denise lost her sly attitude and became concerned and slightly hurt. "Darien? What's wrong? Don't you want to make love with me anymore?"  
  
Darien shook his head ferociously and took her by the hand and pulled her close. "No! Of course I do! I just... I just... I don't know, it just wasn't what I expected you to say after everything. I'm a bit shocked and happy."  
  
A smile of euphoria spread across her face. "I know that there's a room inside of the house that has a fully functional lock and a stereo... to conceal any disturbances..."  
  
Darien nodded in agreement and prayed that any thoughts of Serena and Seiya together would be eliminated from his mind. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go."  
  
Denise hesitated slightly. "Um, Darien?"  
  
"Yes?" Darien wondered if they would ever make it inside the house at this pace.  
  
"The room I'm talking about... it's different."  
  
Darien couldn't imagine what would be so different about a bedroom. "It's fine, Denise. I love unique rooms."  
  
"So it won't be a problem?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
With that, Denise pulled at his sleeve and they headed upstairs.  
  
===================  
  
"So... this is your old room here?" Darien asked slowly, letting his new surroundings sink in.  
  
"Well... it's more always been more of a guestroom, you see." Denise told him, almost defensively.  
  
He loved unique rooms. Not scary rooms.  
  
How did she live in this room for more than half of her life? The room was absolutely terrifying! The shelves were lined with untouched Barbie dolls, all proudly displayed in little glass boxes. Did they actually tell people this room existed?  
  
The bed, the covers, the pillowcases, the comforter, the sheets, everything was pink and had at least one giant picture of a Barbie character winking or smiling at them. Her dresser was decorated with either stickers of Barbie or stickers of Barbie kissing Ken.  
  
Denise turned towards him, her eyes shining. "This room is, like, the ultimate girl's dream room." "Isn't it just great how my parents preserved my childhood?"  
  
Darien wasn't sure if that was exactly how he would put it. "Maybe we should respect that and leave the room or whatever..."  
  
"No, it's okay. I think that it's so perfect. Plus, the other rooms don't have locks and no one ever comes to this room."  
  
Darien couldn't see why. "Eh..."  
  
"Darien, I'm so happy that you like it here. Because your opinion is really important to me, and if you don't like something, then I really want you to tell me."  
  
It was so... not a room he wanted to have sex in. This was not a place that he would boast about having sex in with his friends.  
  
In fact, he'd never breath to another soul about having seen this room.  
  
But of course, he couldn't tell her that.  
  
===================  
  
"So you're telling me that you went from architecture designer to owning your own business?" Seiya asked, grinning at the blonde.  
  
Serena laughed. "It seems that my occupation seems to be the highlight of the year."  
  
"Oh? And why is this?"  
  
"Everyone has asked me the same exact question you have and I each time I give them a varied answer."  
  
Seiya raised his brow in amusement. "Is your answer for me 'varied' as you say?"  
  
"Nope. It's all true." Serena answered simply, giving him a coy smile. "What about you? What's your pleasure?" Serena asked, her lips curving upward and her eyes suggesting ideas shamelessly.  
  
Seiya grinned. So she was spunky and boldly flirtatious. Ah, she was quite a woman indeed, he thought with delight. "My pleasure is being with you, of course."  
  
"You are a brazen man, Mr. Kou." Serena murmured.  
  
"And you are not?" Seiya challenged, raising his glass to her.  
  
Serena cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. Seiya wasn't like many others... Serena could sense something different about him.  
  
Just as how she had sensed something different about Darien. Serena unconsciously flinched. She hadn't thought about Darien the entire time she was with Seiya, but now, all she could see was his ebony hair, his sensuous lips, and his haunted, icy cobalt depths that met her gaze straightforward.  
  
But it was then when she realized she wasn't seeing Darien. She was seeing Seiya.  
  
==============  
  
Denise smiled serenely as she listened to Darien's slow breathing. He's always been a light sleeper, always awake at the slightest noise. But now he was fast asleep, exhausted by the day... and by their little deed...  
  
Denise was in the mist of repeating their time together in her mind when her ears pricked at the sound of footsteps.  
  
Denise listened as the footsteps became more distinct, and to her horror, they were coming closer!  
  
Scrambling out of the bed, Denise pulled the sheet up to her starch naked body and shook Darien awake.  
  
Hazy with sleep, Darien had barely begun to open his eyes when the doorknob rattled and a deep, male voice began cursing incessantly under his voice. "She tells me to get that damn photo album then she locks the fucking door. Now I've got to get my damn keys and come back upstairs..."  
  
Denise noticed that she had been holding her breath the entire time. Darien, now wide awake, looked at Denise. "I thought that you said no one came up here!" Darien said accusingly.  
  
"Well, I thought they didn't!" Denise argued, tightening her grip on the sheet that was clenched between her fingers.  
  
"Great, now-"  
  
Darien was cut off when the door knob rattled once more, this time harder and more insistently. "Denise?!" A voice called out loudly, "Are you in there?!"  
  
Darien rolled his eyes upward and fell back against the bed, marveling at how his luck had so traitorously turned on him.  
  
==============  
  
Finished. How was that? I'm so happy that I finally updated this story! Tell me what you think of it, because we all know how much I love reviews! ^_^  
  
~Lady Nakosha 


End file.
